ユメセカイ: Happiness in a Small World
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Don't you wish to live in a world that you have always dreamed of? One wherein your dreams can come true? A world made of happiness and love, where no one can mess up with it. But as times goes on, it starts to fall apart because of hatred and suffering. This is where Endou, Tenma, and all their friends enter in this situation.
1. Introduction

**A/N: ...Okay, so I've been really lonely today and stuff so blah blah blah...I CAME UP WITH A NEW FANFIC WHICH I MADE RANDOMLY! This is probably the last OC submission story I'll ever make so yeah...O^O**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone does not belong to me, obviously!**

* * *

_Don't you wish to live in a world that you have always dreamed of?_

_One wherein your dreams can come true?_

_Find out why you're here?_

_Find love?_

_Hope?_

_Friendship?_

_Faith?_

_Away from all the pain and suffering that you have to bear?_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Summertime finally came to Inazuma Town after months of hard-dread suffering of being stuck in school for nine months. The blazing summer heat shone down on the small town and everyone was out having fun under the sun.

Endou Mamoru, captain of the Raimon soccer club, can't wait to spend his summer playing soccer with his friends. Excited, he jumped out of his bed the moment his alarm clock rang to wake him up. He ate breakfast, took a bath, brushed his teeth and changed to his casual clothes in five minutes.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY SOCCER FOR THE WHOLE DAY!" he yelled out when he stormed out of his house, a bag full of his soccer related items inside.

He ran through the streets, making his way to the soccer field where they would either practice or play soccer in their free time. And since today's the start of summer, they can finally play soccer all the want!

When he reached the soccer field, he was greeted by various friends. Like Gouenji, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Kidou, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Toramaru, Fudou, Sakuma, and many others! But they weren't entering the soccer field.

"Endou…we have a problem…" Gouenji told him.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Endou asked.

"Apparently, there's something 'eerie' about the soccer field." Kidou pointed out.

"Y-Yeah, and there's a black hole in it!" Kazemaru stuttered out.

Endou stared at them for a few seconds; he thinks they're crazy!

"You guys, are you saying that you don't want to play soccer?! That's crazy talk!"

"E-Endou, but it's TRUE!" the whole group wailed out.

"It isn't." Endou said.

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT! Fine, I'll go to the soccer field myself! Let's see how you'll like it!"

"E-ENDOU!"

Endou walked to the edge of the soccer field and gazed at it! There wasn't any black hole at all! His friends were pulling his leg, obviously! Smiling proudly, he walked to the soccer field like how he always would.

"ENDOU, DON'T!"

The last thing Endou remembered was seeing was darkness right below him and a huge gust of wind around him.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Somewhere TEN YEARS AWAY FROM WHERE YOUNG ENDOU RESIDES, the Raimon team of that timeline seem to have a great summer together. They all decided to hang out in the beach since there wasn't much to do…and, it's Shindou's idea—because he owns a really huge villa in the beach near Inazuma Town.

Fancy, eh?

"WAHHHH! ! ! THE WATER IS SOOOO COOOOOL! ! !" Shinsuke squealed in joy, splashing around the water with his hands.

"Yup! Hey Taiyou, let's play some volleyball! Tsurugi, Hikaru and Shindou-senpai should join in too!" Tenma shouted out.

"Okay!"

They all grabbed a ball from one of the bags that they brought in, went to the sand and started to play volleyball. Shindou passed it to Taiyou and Taiyou spiked it at the other side. Tenma got it and spiked it on the other side, which was caught by Kyousuke. Kyousuke spiked it to the other side and Hikaru got it, passed it to Shinsuke, and Shinsuke spiked it to the other side. The process went on and on for a while.

Meanwhile, two others—namely Kurama and Kariya—were building a sand castle in the…well, sand. Kirino and Aoi watched them as they FAIL to even make the base. Wow, so amazing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KARIYA, YOU SUCK AT SAND CASTLES HAHAHAHA! ! !" Kirino laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Kariya responded.

Aoi giggled while Kurama just facepalmed as the two boys continued to fight and fight at each other.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew at them which caused everyone to jolt up and look up at the sky. It was getting dark and eerie, and it's not yet late afternoon.

"What's going on…" Kyousuke muttered.

As the wind blew and blew, the sky made a strange and dark swirl above, lightning and thunder appearing from it. Everyone was in the water got out and they all packed their things quickly, not wanting to get affected by the storm.

"Let's get back to the villa, we'll be safe there!" Shindou called out.

They all made a run for the villa, locked the door and they all gathered inside the living room. They crouched and covered themselves with blankets, oddly, it was cold now.

/LIGHTS OFF/

"AHHH WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"G-GUYS! BE QUIET OR EL—"

/THUD/

"SHINDOU-SENPAI!"

/THUD THUD/

"G-GUYS?! IS EVERYONE AL—"

/THUD/

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

In another place, not from another timeline, not another place, but another world; two young figures stood together side by side. They stayed in a secret facility, away from the messed up world that they were in right now.

"F-Fei…? Fei Rune!" the voice called out to the boy.

"Mmm? What is it?" Fei asked the figure—who is Nanobana Kinako.

"Are you really sure that you can do this? These people are a really dangerous bunch." Kinako asked in concern.

Fei nodded at her, "Of course! We've been through all this trouble before, we can handle it again!"

Kinako gazed at her son and smiled. Ever since they defeated all the enemies they faced like El Dorado and Saryuu Evan, everything was at peace and nothing was harmed at all.

But one day, Asurei Rune—a.k.a. Fei's father—disappeared all of a sudden, leaving Fei a really important message that he has to give out.

_Recruit back your friends, and young Endou Mamoru and his friends._

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's it...lol, I don't know anymore...XDD the OC submission is in my profile and such so yeah!**

**Please review! :3**

**P.S. If anyone guesses the kanji right, you receive a prize of me writing a fic about your favorite pairings =w=**

**EDIT: Someone said that I wrote the katakana, not the kanji! Thanks for correcting me! o3o~ and the clue, the title is also a song title~**


	2. Savage World

**After being killed by my own life (and birthday related stuff /and if anyone is nice enough to send more reviews to the birthday fic please do/), I can finally update! Hnn, I had so much trouble going through last week I feel like making fanfic about it...I'll think about that... :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone belongs to Level-5!**

**WARNING: ...Blood? And OOC Kyousuke and Taiyou...so yeah... /cries/**

* * *

_"Wh-Where am I…?"_

Those were Endou's first words as he woke up from a long slumber. He doesn't remember much about what happened some time ago but he knows this, they're no longer in their homeland.

He rubbed his head and stood up from the rough, rocky ground. His eyes were filled with shock as what he saw beyond him. The sky was so dark yet so starry (?); yet the ground seemed so…different from what it's supposed to be? Why you ask? The ground was in a tile pattern of pink and yellow, the trees were of different colours, like one has blue leaves and a red trunk whilst another has green leaves and a cyan trunk.

There were also random objects flying everywhere, from watches to wallets to necklaces to phones, you name it! Endou took one of the flying watches and looked at it; it was broken.

"Just, what is this place…" he murmured as he let go of the watch and it flew again. Then he spotted more people lying in the ground, he recognized that it was most of his friends—where are the others?

"Gouenji, Kidou, wake up!" Endou called out to them in a frightened voice, shaking them as well to make both boys wake up from their sleep.

"E-Endou…" Gouenji woke up first, "What is it…"

"I don't know, but we're no longer home! Look around, you guys!" Endou shouted.

Kidou woke up next and almost immediately knelt up and looked around him—just like what Endou said, not to him though—he was right, they were no longer home.

"Guys, I think it's best that we wake up everybody we see and find out where we are." Kidou suggested. Endou clapped his hands together and nodded, Gouenji nodded as well.

"Okay, let's go then!" Endou shouted with ambition in his voice.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Tenma, Kyousuke, Shindou, Kirino, Kariya, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kurama and Taiyou walked through the unknown world they were in. Tenma was busy playing with his fingers and not even looking where he was going, which left everyone to let Shindou be in the lead.

"Hey, let's take this path!" Shindou said to them, pointing to a small area filled with various colored trees.

Everyone followed him and after a few more steps and paths, they made it to open ground.

"Let's take a break everyone!" Shindou announced and everyone immediately stopped and fell to the floor. After all, they have been walking for two hours straight.

"Geez, where the hell are we…" Kariya asked this question for probably the 100th time since they all woke up and found themselves in this unknown world.

"Why don't you stop asking that to yourself Kariya, WE ALL DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" Kirino shouted to him.

"Tsk, fine…" Kariya said as he stood up, "I'll find something useful to do…" and he walked away from everyone, stretching his arms from the pain he felt when they had to go climb up a rocky hill.

"K-Kariya! Don't just—whatever, forget it…" Kirino murmured.

A few minutes later, after finding some dead branches and building a fire, those who were left awake—namely Kyousuke, Shindou and Kirino—heard a voice of nowhere, they all turned around and found seven figures walking towards their direction.

"Hey, anyone there!" one of the figures shouted.

One of them sighed, "Oi, Endou, do you not see a smoke coming from there?!"

The one named Endou twitched his eye in surprise, "EHHH? ! ? ! GOUENJI, IF THERE'S SMOKE! THAT MEANS FIRE, AND THAT MEANS—"

"Hey you there!"

The boys named Endou and Gouenji stopped talking and in front of them, was Shindou Takuto. He had two sticks in his hands and he looked like he was about to fight them.

"What do you want…" he said gravely.

Endou was startled when he saw Shindou like this; he waved his hands at him and sweat dropped at the sight of his 'evil' self, arising to them.

"H-Hey! We don't mean any harm…uhh, my name is Endou…Endou Mamoru…"

And then suddenly, Tenma, Shinsuke and Hikaru appeared in front of Endou with their gleaming eyes and they already had a paper and pen in their hands.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH IT'S YOUNG ENDOU-SAN AND GOUENJI-SAN CAN WE ALL HAVE YOUR PHOTOGRAPH PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? !"

And at the same time of saying those, Kyousuke and Taiyou pushed the three away to Endou's side and their eyes gleamed at the sight of Gouenji Shuuya, they also had a paper and pen in their hands.

"WE WANT GOUENJI-SAN'S AUTOGRAPH! ! !" they both shouted.

And then, there was a great war between the two groups for just a simple autograph from their favourite Inazuma Japan players, meanwhile Shindou, Kirino and Kurama.

"E-Ehh…" Kirino muttered out.

"This is…" Shindou tried to speak.

"…Awkward…" Kurama finished for him.

As the war continued between them and Endou and Gouenji couldn't escape their grasp, the other five slowly walked away and approached the three boys that were watching the fight.

"Sooo, who are you three?" one of them asked.

Shindou smiled at him, "Well, my name is Shindou Takuto, and these are my friends, Kirino Ranmaru and Kurama Norihito." He said happily, pointing at the two boys with him who smiled and said hello to them, "And you must be Fubuki Shirou, yes?"

The boy named Fubuki stared at them in shock, how did Shindou know his name? He has never asked for his name nor said anything, but before he could ask him such a question, he heard a screech coming from far away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! HELP ME! ! !"

Kurama got startled, "H-Hey, that sounds like..."

"KARIYA!" Kirino shouted out, already leaving everyone to find the young boy. He left Shindou, Fubuki, Kurama and the others behind to try to settle the stupid 'war'.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"HELP! HELP ME! HELP HELP HELP MEEEEE! ! !" Kariya shouted, he was on the ground and his leg was bleeding from the 'thing' that was in front of him.

"KARIYA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" he heard Kirino's voice call out to him, he appeared to him, "SHINDOU, KURAMA I NEE—"

Before he could help him, Kirino looked behind him and saw the creature that attacked his junior. It was a huge black-ish beast with cat-like eyes and sharp teeth. He noticed that it also had claws and it was stained in blood.

"A-Aghhh, my leg hurts!" Kariya whined, trying to hold on to his leg and try to not let blood flow out more.

"Just stay still…" Kirino told him, as he lifted the boy up in his arms. And then when he tried to escape, the creature caught Kirino's leg and lifted him up, its claws scratching on his skin and this action made Kariya fall to the ground in a loud thud.

"Shindou, Kurama, HELP ME!" Kirino shouted.

Shindou and Kurama appeared to them and when they saw the scene in front of them, they both tried to find something to attack the creature.

And then—

/SLICE/

/SLICE/

The next thing they knew, the creature was dead and it was a total bloodbath in the area. Kirino and Kariya were both on the floor, their legs scratched and soaked in blood. In front of them, were six hooded figures, their faces couldn't be seen, of course, they each had a weapon in their hands.

Shindou and Kurama stared at them.

_"W-Who are they…?"_

* * *

**SOOO I CONCLUDE THIS CHAPTER TILL HERE CAUSE I KINDA LOST IT AT THE END OF WRITING THIS.**

**BTW, OC submissions are now CLOSED! And OCs will start appearing in the next chapter (wait, those figures are...hnn, nevermind)**

**Please review! OwO**


	3. Chocolate Rain

**Well, hello again! Welcome to the next chapter of...uhh...yeah, I don't feel like saying the title now. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone belongs to Level-5 and the OCs that appear in this chapter belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

_"Quick! Start attacking it!"_

One of the hooded figures shouted and pointed to the creature that attacked Kirino and Kariya.

"Got it!" another responded and took out a bow and arrow.

The second hooded figure aimed the arrow to the creature's eye and took a shoot. The arrow hit the creature's eye and it gave out a loud wail. It started to attack the hooded figures, running around and scratching it with it's claws.

"Let me handle this…" another one of the hooded figures said.

The third hooded figure started to chant something and all of a sudden, water appeared from the person's hands. Shindou and Kurama were really surprised by it and they watched as the figure used the water to wrap the creature tightly in a water cocoon. The creature started to scream in a loud voice and try to gnash away the water, but it couldn't.

"My turn!" a fourth figure proclaimed and took a scythe and aimed it at the creature, "AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF ATACKING AGAIN!" the fourth hooded figure shouted and with that, slashed the creature into half. The creature then disappeared, leaving away—by what Shindou and Kurama noticed—purple colored dust floating away into the wind.

"The poor creature is obviously possessed by it." The third hooded figure stated to them.

"Yup. Dang, we really need to find a way to discontinue this madness." A fifth hooded figure responded.

"Agreed." The sixth hooded figure replied.

"Umm, excuse me…"

The six hooded figures turned around to see Shindou and Kurama stare at them all confused and blurred about the current situation. Behind the duo, was an injured Kirino and Kariya who seem to have passed out from the scene that had just happened a little while back.

"Excuse me but, who are you guys?" Shindou asked them.

The six hooded figures looked at each other, nodded and they all took off the hoods that hid their faces.

The first person has black hair tied to a braid. Her left eye is blue but her right eye is covered with an eye patch. The second person has her black, wavy hair reaching down past her shoulders with some bangs and she has red eyes.

The third person has bright red, straight her that reaches till her knees and big, sweet-looking, brown eyes with long eyelashes. On top of her head was a small ribbon. The fourth person has black hair and there's a pin on top of his head, he also has red eyes.

The fifth person has long black hair with onyx eyes and lastly, the sixth person has black spiky hair and onyx eyes.

"It seems we forgot to introduce ourselves..." the first person said, "My name is Ozora Izumi."

"I'm Ishiko Yanagi!" the second person exclaimed.

"Uhh, I'm Kimutso Ariane, nice to meet you." The third person said.

"Kuroi Arashi, nice to meet you!" the fourth person greeted to them.

"And I'm Angel Starling…" the fifth person said and she pointed to the sixth person, "And this is my brother, Roy Starling."

"Hello…" Roy greeted to them.

"Ahh…" Shindou said, "I'm Shindou Takuto, and this is my friend, Kurama Norihito." He said as he pointed to Kurama who waved at them.

"And these guys who got attacked are Kirino and Kariya." Kurama stated to them, "Thanks for saving us, by the way."

"No problem!" Ariane exclaimed, "A-Anyways, you're…not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" Shindou asked.

Before they could start explaining, Endou and Tenma arrived into the scene with everyone else like Gouenji, Kyousuke, Kidou, Taiyou, etc. they heard a lot of noises coming from the direction where Kirino, Kariya, Shindou and Kurama ran off to. They decided to follow it.

"Shindou-senpai! Are you okay?" Tenma asked Shindou, "I heard something and we were all wondering what happened."

"I'm fine Tenma, I'm fine…" Shindou told him and pointed to the strangers, "Well, you should thank these guys for saving me, Kurama, Kirino and Kariya."

The mysterious group introduced themselves and explained what just happened to Kirino and Kariya. Everyone was in shock by it.

"So, that creature that attacked Kirino and Kariya…what was it really?" Gouenji asked them.

"We really don't know, but it was possessed by that, again." Arashi answered Gouenji, "And we should bring you guys back to our base."

"Base?" Shindou asked.

"Where we live, of course!" Ariane said, "If you stay out here too long, there's an 80% chance that you'll die out here."

"EHHHHH?!" Endou and Tenma wailed out.

Izumi nodded, "Right, we should get a move on now. It's about to be dusk."

Roy, Arashi, Shindou and Kurama decided to carry Kirino and Kariya's body so they can take them to the infirmary in their home. Meanwhile, Ariane and Izumi decide to try using some of their healing magic to at least stop the bleeding.

Suddenly, as they were walking through the rocky path, Tenma felt something drop on his nose. He touched his nose and looked at his finger. It was color brown and it smelled…familiar?

"H-Huh?" he asked himself.

Soon, there were more droplets of it falling down from the sky. Tenma used his hand to let some of the droplets fall into his hand and tasted it. It tasted like chocolate.

"E-Ehh? Chocolate rain?" Hiroto asked as soon he felt the rain drop on him.

Angel giggled, "Seems like someone wished for some chocolate rain today."

"Yup!" Ishiko agreed with her.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Somewhere in the base, five teens watched as one of their friends ran outside to 'enjoy' the chocolate rain that was currently happening outside.

"Sooo…anyone interested to get her back to the base?" one of them asked.

Four of them turned to look at one certain girl who was just looking. She noticed that the others were looking at her.

"…Oh god, please don't tell me that—fine."

The girl took an umbrella from the umbrella rack and walked outside holding the umbrella above her head.

"Hey! ! !" the person who ran outside skipped to the girl, "Let's go play under the chocolate rain!~"

"Umm, I don't think now is a good time. Besides, what if there might be thunder and lightning coming along…" the girl told her friend.

Suddenly, the sky made a loud thunder clap noise and popcorn fell from the sky.

"POPCORN THUNDER!" the teen cheered gleefully and started to skip around again. The girl just sweatdropped and watched her as she continued to dance around under the chocolate rain and the popcorn thunder.

_"How am I going to get away from this mess?"_

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger ending but...oh well! I don't really have much to say and I'm really need to start updating all my stories. Oh, and the list of OCs are as follows:**

**Ozora Izumi belongs to Mizuhara Yukie**

**Ishiko Yanagi belongs to Kitty723**

**Kimutso Ariane belongs to AyasumiMamera**

**Kuroi Arashi belongs to HeatHazed**

**Angel and Roy Starling belongs to Princess of Flames**

**Just need to take note of that! Anyways, please review! :3**


End file.
